jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
Summary The vehicles are one of the primary aspects of Jailbreak: they help you go around the Jailbreak map quickly and help you escape from police (if you're a criminal) or help you chase criminals (if you're in the police team). There are currently 18 vehicles in the game. Four of them are very expensive - the Lamborghini, the McLaren, the Ferrari, the Bugatti, the Volt Bike and the Monster Truck; both the Volt Bike & Monster Truck ranking in at $1,000,000 in-game cash. Vehicles Currently there are 16 cars, a dirtbike, a futuristic Tron Bike, a Quad Bike/ATV and a helicopter in the game; so there's lots of variety, and plenty of vehicles to choose from! Three of the vehicles in Jailbreak are free to use: the helicopter, the Camaro, and it's police counterpart. All of the other cars (besides the SWAT van) can be purchased with in-game currency. The SWAT Van requires the SWAT GamePass. Cars can have their tires popped from gunfire, and helicopters can also be temporarily shot down from the sky from gunfire. They require a one-time payment, so if you join another game, your vehicle will be saved. Vehicle Specialties * The Camaro is free and can be found almost everywhere, but it's the slowest car in Jailbreak. * Have a need for speed? Save up for the Bugatti. * Need a very fast vehicle, but is not as expensive as the Bugatti? Save up for the Ferrari. * The Porsche is a slower Lamborghini, but with level 5 engines they are about the same speed. * The Ferrari has one of the fastest acceleration! If you want to outrun cops but don't have enough for the Bugatti, this is the car you need. * If you want a fast car but not too expensive, go for the Lamborghini or Porsche. * Need to haul a whole crime gang around? Go for the Pick-up Truck, Model3, or SWAT Van, or a Monster Truck. * With a level 5 engine, the Tesla is still slower but around the same speed as a Lamborghini. * Want to juke police or be hard to catch? Try the Dirtbike. * If you have a need for speed and enjoy being able to be shot directly, you should purchase the Tron Bike. * If you like paying for convenience, the Quad Bike may be the vehicle for you! Careful though, this is yet another open vehicle, so you can be shot at directly with no protection. * If you like looking sharp in vehicles, we personally recommend purchasing the McLaren/RoClaren. [[Customization|'Customization']]' ' All the vehicles can be customized in the two garages, which can be found near the town and near the city. The other way is to buy the Mobile Garage Game Pass to customize your vehicle anywhere on the map. Trivia * Drivers can be shot in any vehicle even when it's locked. * Although the Mini-Cooper has four windows, it only has two seats, unlike the Model3, which also has 4 windows but has 4 seats. * There is a glitch where if you crawl and enter the vehicle and the same time with a driver inside, you will be able to control the vehicle, though it will be very slow. This glitch can only be fixed if the driver exits the vehicle or if the passenger who is doing the glitch exits. * If you perform the glitch mentioned above with the Dune Buggy and you take the Dune Buggy to a body of water, then the Dune Buggy will go extremely fast (even faster than a Level 5 Bugatti in the water). * Although the SWAT van has six windows, only two people can fit inside, with two on the top and rear. * The Model3, Dirtbike, and Dune Buggy are fast, yet glitchy for some players. * If you are a cop, you can eject the driver of a criminal car by holding down E on their vehicle with handcuffs equipped. On the other hand, if you're the driver, you can eject anyone that's sitting in your vehicle by clicking their name in the bottom right corner. * You can keep other players from entering your vehicle by clicking the white button that says "Lock" in the bottom-right corner. ** Your vehicle will immediately unlock if you (attempt to or) enter another vehicle.